mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
Bigger Boat
Bigger Boat is the 2nd episode of Version 3. The apartment is met with an awkward presence outside, as Rocko and Derek stumble onto more than they bargained for. Plot In the cold opening, Horatio scratches off a lottery ticket, discovering he has won 10,000 dollars. After the opening, the Final Fantasy XII skit is shown, wherein Sean introduces himself to people as "Basch Von Ronsenburg of Dalmasca," humorously mispronouncing the name, and confusing passerby. After, Rocko, Sean, and Derrick discuss Final Fantasy XII and decide they're not wearing anymore costumes because they are too gay, only to be interrupted by Poque. Poque tells the gang his latest idea to make money, Sexy64; an "all guys gaming league." Poque orders Rocko, Derek, and Sean to use a program loaded into the Mega64 to take photographs for sexy calenders. They reluctantly decide to go along with it, so they can secretly plant a call for help into the calendar. This way, someone will know where they are being held. Meanwhile, Poque calls for Horatio, but only Marcus appears and explains that Horatio won the lottery and left. While Marcus relays all of Horatio's insults to Poque before leaving, Horatio calls and tells Poque that he is having a boat delivered with the words "BIGGER BOAT" written on the back. Poque goes outside to find the boat and is alarmed by what he sees. Poque tells Horatio that the boat does not say "BIGGER" on it, but in fact contains a inflammatory racial epithet. Horatio refuses to believe Poque, and bets him that it only says "BIGGER BOAT", promising to eat his hat if he's wrong. After Poque hangs up, Horatio muses that he should have paid the extra dollar for spell checking. Poque returns to his apartment, clearly panicked. Poque tells Rocko, Derek, and Sean to get started immediately on Sexy64. A commercial for Sexy64 plays starring the guys, informing the women of the world that "guys play games, too." Poque backs his car up to the boat and begins to tie the boat to it with a rope when he hears a gun shot that flies by him from off screen. Across the road, a patriot holding a beer and a M-16 sits next to an American flag and threatens to shoot Dr. Poque if he tries to move the boat again, in order to protect the freedom of speech. The patriot, played by Dallas McLaughlin, says he will die protecting the freedom of speech signified by the boat's typographical error. Inside the Mega64, Rocko, Derek, and Shawn load NBA Jam to prove that guys can play games. In NBA Jam, they play basketball with their feet on fire. Outside of the Mega64, they print out the photos they created, and find one they don't recognize. They mysterious picture is of Rocko and Derek standing in a graveyard over a tombstone with the words "POQUE 1029-3454" engraved atop. Back outside, Poque tries to compromise by painting over the words on the boat without moving it. He is a shot at again by the patriot, who says Poque will not die from the shot. The patriot then throws up on the ground. Back by the Mega64, Rocko speculates that The Specter printed out the new photograph. Sean points out that the numbers in the photograph aren't a date, but a frequency. Sean offers to punch the numbers into the Mega64 so that Rocko and Derek can see what loads up, but refuses to take part himself, because he is not in the photograph. Inside the Mega64, Rocko and Derek see a title screen with the word DOWN, and then find themselves in a dark, scary place. They walk up to a hooded figure with a Cheshire smile and pasty skin. The figure speaks in a language they do not understand, but they are able to figure out what he is saying thanks to provided subtitles. The figure reveals he knows why they are there, but before he can explain anything, the connection to the Mega64 is cut by Poque. Poque had interrupted Rocko and Derek to get them to wear Sexy64 t-shirts and dance outside, distracting the patriot so Poque and Marcus can steal his gun. Poque also forces them to wear shock collars that will electrocute them if they do anything except dancing. Outside, noticing the attempted distraction, the patriot gives a passionate speech about freedom before Rocko, Derek and Sean start dancing for him. While they are dancing, the patriot becomes violently ill and falls to the ground. Rocko, Derek, and Sean start to run over to help him, but as soon as they stop dancing they get shocked by the collar, and start writhing in pain themselves. The patriot throws up blood and releases his bowels before shooting himself in the head with his own gun. Poque is clearly saddened by the patriot's death. A man in wearing goggles and a breathing mask walks up and reveals there were rats carrying the bubonic plague on the boat, which is what killed the patriot. He then starts to confiscate the body and the boat. Poque laughs when he realizes that his problem is taken care of. Horatio then walks up wearing a hat made out of pizza. He tells poque that he spent all of his money already, and tries to eat some pizza. Marcus then attacks Horatio and tries to eat his hat. Trivia * Prior to the release of Version 3, a contest was announced, wherein whoever posted the sexiest picture of themselves wearing a Sexy64 t-shirt would have their photo appear in this episode. Gregg (ShadeofDante from the Mega64ums) was announced as the winner, and a photo of him can be seen briefly at about 12:28 at the beginning of the NBA Jam skit. Production Errors *When Horatio is speaking to Poque on his cellphone while sitting next to the lake, a family in a boat sail into the shot behind him. The next shot is of Poque, but when the scene cuts back to Horatio, the family is gone. External Links *Mega64: Version 3 Episode 2 "Bigger Boat" Discussion Thread at the Mega64ums Credits |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | AS |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | AS AS |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | MAKEUP AND EFFECTS BY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |HUMOR CONSULTANT |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |OPENING ARTWORK BY MARIEL CARTWRIGHT OPENING PYRO BY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |COSTUMES BY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |PRODUCED BY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | CREATED BY ORIGINAL CONCEPT BY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |SPECIAL THANKS |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |SPECIAL THANKS |} Category:Episodes